


Incredible

by propheticfire



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Completely Consensual, Dirty Talk, Father/Son Incest, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Incest, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise, Quick and Dirty, Top Soren, bottom Viren, reference to previous encounter with sex pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25455826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: It had happened once before. A mistake, brought on by a field of some strange Xadian flowers. But Soren hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. To stop picturing his father. And he wants to do itfor real, and not under the influence of the magical plants.
Relationships: Soren/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Incredible

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you’d better calm me down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790959) by Anonymous. 



> This fic was written for an anonymous secret santa-type prompt exchange. The prompt requested Viren giving his son lots of praise as Soren fucks him deep.
> 
> The sex pollen references are very, _very_ loosely inspired by the linked fic above, but that fic is tasty so you should read it.

It had happened once before. A mistake, brought on by a field of some strange Xadian flowers. But Soren hasn’t been able to stop thinking about it. To stop picturing his father, writhing beneath him, lower lip trembling, gasping, whimpering, grabbing at Soren’s flesh as Soren thrust his cock into his father again and again. He’s taken himself in hand so many nights—and some days—imagining what it might be like to do it again. To do it _for real_ , and not under the influence of the magical plants. But that’s…not something he can really ask for, is it? What would his father think of him, if he knew?

As it turns out, his father is very, _very_ interested in this same scenario.  
  
How it had even come up, Soren isn’t sure anymore, because all he can focus on is the sight of his father— _Lord Viren—high mage of Katolis_ —stripping out of his robes before him, while he leans back on the bed and palms his own cock through his trousers.  
  
“You look so good like that, Son,” Viren says, watching Soren’s hand, as though he doesn’t look _even better_. His bare flesh is caressed by delicate, sheer lace. The bra perfectly cups his sculpted chest, and the panties—which barely contain the bulge of his erection—lay beneath a garter belt that encircles and accentuates his narrow waist. Stockings gracefully climb his legs, held up by the lacy straps of the belt.  
  
Soren drinks in the sight. He’s never seen his father so exposed, let alone so alluring. Not even in the flower field. His imagination could never have come up with such an enticing image. Light blue isn’t the color he would have expected, but—  
  
“They match your eyes.”  
  
He has to stop for a moment as the arousal sweeps through him. He closes his eyes, a groan caught in his throat. His father wore these for _him_. _Specifically_ chose them thinking of _him_. It’s almost too much.  
  
“Touch me, Son.”  
  
And Soren can’t hold back anymore. He springs from the bed and pulls his father close, grabbing at his cock through the panties. It’s so thick and hot, and he nearly groans just from the knowledge that it’s in his hand. His own cock aches in response, and he fumbles with the laces on his trousers until he frees it. He works his hands in tandem, stroking himself as he palms his father in a fast, needy rhythm. Viren grabs his shoulders for balance, leaning into his touch.  
  
“Yessssss,” he hisses against Soren’s neck, “like that. Just like that. Excellent, Son. Touch me.”  
  
Soren slips his hand inside the panties, closing his fingers around Viren’s shaft. It’s already slick with precome. His father bucks into his grip. “I need you,” he pants. “Soren…”  
  
The surge of desire that courses through Soren has nothing to do with any pollen this time, and it’s almost _more_ heady _because_ of that. They’re doing this. They’re really doing this. Of their own choosing. They’re going to fuck each other hard and hot and _here, right here_ , because they _want_ to.  
  
Soren reaches up and pulls his father in for a crushing kiss, messy and full of tongue. He feels Viren moan into his mouth. Pressing closer, he fits their hips together and grinds. Another moan vibrates through his father. Soren’s almost drunk on the sound already. Almost out of his mind at the way their cocks fit together. His father’s hands find their way into his pants and squeeze his ass, pulling him closer still.  
  
“Soren I want you…want to feel you…deep, Son, deep…”  
  
The words are like alcohol on an open flame, bursting his desire to a heightened intensity. He pulls his father toward the bed, struggling to break the kiss as little as possible as he rids himself of his clothing. His father’s touches are a brand on his exposed skin, searing him with need. He topples Viren onto the bed, covering his body with his own, kissing and sucking and grasping at every part of him.  
  
“I’m gonna fill you up so full, Dad.”  
  
“Yes, Soren please, _yes,_ talk to me like that Son.”  
  
Soren groans, almost a growl. His father’s words are a plea, and he feels it deep in his core. He grinds, and grinds again, before nudging his father’s legs further apart beneath him. His cock is heavy, slick, pulsing with anticipation. He pushes it against his father’s hole, and Viren rewards him with a gasp.  
  
“ _Yes_ , Soren, that’s good, that’s so good.”  
  
Soren spreads his father’s legs further apart, hooking a finger under those blue panties to pull them to the side for access. “I’m gonna bury myself in you, Dad. I’m gonna stretch you open. I’m gonna fuck you so deep—”  
  
The head of his cock slips into Viren’s ass. He’s momentarily overwhelmed by the heat, and the tightness. But that feeling soon becomes a craving that he’s compelled to chase, and he pushes himself in, deeper, deeper, until every inch of him is sheathed in his father.  
  
 _“Soren—”_  
  
His father chokes out his name, followed by a gasp.  
  
“You like that, Dad? You like my cock inside you?”  
  
He pulls out, slowly, as slowly as he can manage with the desire roiling inside him, and watches his father’s expression twist in what could be agony or ecstasy or both, before slamming himself back in.  
  
 _“SOREN—”_  
  
He can’t hold himself back anymore. He knows he won’t last long, but his need is too great. Gripping his father’s shoulders for leverage, he begins to pound into him. Every stroke sends spark after spark of pleasure through his body. His father begins to writhe beneath him, just like he did before in that field of flowers, just like he’d fantasized about seeing again, lower lip trembling, whimpering, begging, _praising_ him.  
  
“Soren, _Soren_ , Soren, so good, my son, you’re so good, fuck me _harder_ , good boy, ohhhh good boy, oh Son, oh _Son_ —”  
  
The sheer rapture in his father’s voice stokes Soren’s need to a feverish frenzy, and he growls against his father’s neck as he fucks him. He can feel his release building, ready to burst.  
  
 _“I’m gonna come inside you Dad, I’m gonna fill you up—”_  
  
 _"Yes Soren yes, that’s a good boy, fill me up, fill me—”_  
  
His orgasm crashes over him. Great waves of it white out his vision, as he pours himself into his father. His cry of ecstasy drowns out all other sounds, save for his father’s voice, also crying out with pleasure. He rocks into his father, his body shaking, wringing out every last drop of his desire, as deep inside Viren as he can get. His father’s ass clenches around him, milking his orgasm until he has nothing left to give. Against his belly, he feels the liquid heat of his father’s own come, and the twitching of his father’s cock as it spends its last.  
  
Soren’s arms give out at last, and he collapses completely onto his father. Viren’s arms come around him, holding him close, brushing his hair back with trembling hands. “That’s my boy,” Viren whispers.  
  
“That was…” Soren can barely catch his breath, “…so good, Dad.”  
  
“My son…you are…incredible.”  
  
A different kind of warmth spreads through Soren. _Incredible_. His father thinks he’s incredible. He buries his face in the crook of his father’s neck, inhaling his scent. The familiar aroma of spiced smoke is comforting, but the tinge of musk from their exertions adds an edge to it that once again beckons at that place of desire in him. It’s almost enough to rouse him once more. Almost.  
  
He can feel himself slipping into that blissful, sated, lazy headspace that always comes after a good orgasm. He almost doesn’t catch his father whispering to him, but eventually he processes the words.  
  
“Soren, my boy… Thank you. You are welcome in my bed anytime.”


End file.
